Better Things
by bekahbert
Summary: Severus Snape survived the war against all odds. All he wants now is a little peace and quiet, but when he discovers that a childhood friend still lives on Spinner's End, his plans change right away. Throw Ginny and Harry into the mix, and peace and quiet are no longer even a remote possibility. But Sev wouldn't trade it for the world. AU, OOC Sev, Ginny/Harry, Severus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! This has been floating around in my head for a while, so I thought I would have a go at writing it down. I hope you like it! Severus is out of character, and this is in an alternate universe where he survived the final battle, and he and Lily had another friend in the neighborhood. Ginny/Harry and Severus/OC **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of these characters and situations in any way, shape or form. **

**Please read and review :) (It would mean so much to me)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Severus stood on the porch of his childhood home, breathing shakily. It was his by right, and his chance to escape the watchful gaze of the wizarding world. The only people who knew of his survival of the war were the golden trio. He snorted as he pictured them in his mind. Who would have thought that that infernal potter and his fan club would be the ones to keep his secret?

The war had ended abruptly. The final battle was not as climactic as he had imagined in the years he spent enslaved by the light for use against his other "master". He never imagined living to see the days of peace. Especially not to be hailed as a war hero. That was Potter's department, but somehow, in clearing his name, the boy had managed to drag him into the spotlight. Which was was why he found himself in front of to the hellhole that was his childhood home.

Severus sighed and took out his wand to strengthen his wards. Home was home, after all, and he was lucky to be alive at all.

"Hello there!" yelled the woman next door.

Severus sighed. She must be a witch or a squib, to see him through the wards, and this greatly disheartened him. His reason for coming back to his not-so-pleasant childhood home was to escape the pressures of the wizarding world. He certainly couldn't drink in all the attention like that idiot Potter boy.

He supposed his thoughts weren't entirely fair, but it was hard to break the habit of thinking poorly of him. Potter had told him himself that he would escape to the muggle world if he could, and accepted Severus' leaving on the condition that the potions master would seek him if he needed anything from the magical world. Ha! As if. Perhaps he didn't hate the boy as he used to, perhaps he even admired his efforts in the war, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend the holidays together or anything.

"Hello," Severus called half-heartedly.

"It's so nice to see the place occupied. If you need any help moving in or anything, do let me know," she replied, ignoring his un-neighborly tone. She was a friendly looking woman, with a smile that reached her twinkling, bright blue eyes. As Severus looked into her eyes, he was jolted into a far-off memory.

* * *

_Three children sat, one red headed girl, one blond girl with blue eyes and one skinny, dark haired boy. The redheaded girl squirmed._

_"Come on, Sev. Tell us what your mum said. We want to know. It can't be breaking too many rules, I mean, we all have magic."_

_Severus looked at the two muggleborns before him. They were his best friends and they had saved him many times with their caring hearts and giving souls. They fed him, clothed him and cleaned his wounds when he needed it, and shown him compassion and friendship when no one else had. With no regrets, he began to tell them everything he knew about the wizarding world. He told them about Hogwarts, Dumbledore, magical creatures, feuds between purebloods and muggle borns, Diagon Alley, wands, potions, and a wizard's magical core._

_"Every magical being has a magical core. It's color reflects your level of power," He began on the subject he saved for last._

_For the first time in hours, his friend interrupted him._

_"How do you know what color it is?"_

_"Lily, it's kind of complicated. It takes a lot of focus and quiet." Severus said._

_"Please, Severus?" asked a quieter, less assertive voice._

_Since Emma hardly spoke, He decided to humor the girls and explained that they needed to meditate to a completely calm state and focus on feeling the magical energy burning within them. His mother shown him this when he had first shown his magic. It had taken him an hour to reach a complete calm. This time he just watched the girls. Emma found herself within a few moments, but Lily kept squirming and took nearly as long as Severus had. Once she had opened her eyes, Severus spoke. _  
_"So, what color do you have? I am purple. Mum says its pretty high on the list, only below black, silver and gold. Even Dumbledore is silver. The only known gold wizard was Merlin, and even that is a myth. _

_"I am green!" Lily said, then frowned. "Does that mean I'm not very powerful, Severus? _

_"Well, it's only just below purple. You should still be strong. And they say, witches and wizards with green cores are really good at charms." _

_"Oh, that's cool. Emma, what color is your core?" _

_" I don't know if you want to know." _

_"Come on, Emma. We won't judge you," Severus coaxed his shy friend. _

_"Well," She began, unsure. "It is silver." Severus stared at her, dumbfounded. _  
_"What does it mean, Severus?" _

_Severus cleared his throat in shock. "W-well," He stammered, " It means that you have the potential to be just as powerful as Dumbledore. And that you should have a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

* * *

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" she said, her blue eyes alight with alarm, jerking him back into reality. "You kind of zoned out, there".

Severus cleared his head, he just had to ask. "Emma, is that you?"

The blonde stared for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "S-severus? Oh, Merlin, I hoped it was you but I didn't think you would ever come back here!"

That was all the invitation he needed to run into her yard, pick her up and hug the breath out of her. His impassive mask and occlumency shields were let down and he grinned, albeit self-consciously. He couldn't remember the last time he truly smiled. It made his face ache.

"Oof," she exclaimed, "Be gentle, Sev."

He put her down quickly, almost ashamed of his unprecedented display of emotion. "Sorry, Em."

"Not to worry, dear," she said with an almost sad smile, as she held him at arms length, studying him. She pulled him close again, slowly, tentatively. "We sure have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"

"More like explaining," Severus scoffed, relishing in her warm embrace.

"But, the hour is late. My husband will be returning soon. Perhaps we could meet tomorrow, for tea? I'm sure you want a chance to get settled and strengthen your wards. Just don't make them too strong to allow me inside!" Emma teased.

"Very bloody likely, Miss most-powerful-witch-I-know."

Emma sighed softly and said, "You'd be surprised."

Just then, a car pulled onto the street, and Emma shoved Severus towards his own property line, just as the car pulled into the driveway.

"Pleasure to see you again, Severus. See that you get settled in alright." She said, a little too formally.

He was suspicious. From his days as a spy he knew that something was not right, but he covered for her and just said, "Thank you madame, pleasure to see you as well."

Severus snapped his cold mask back onto his face, almost regretting having dropped it at all as tall man stepped out of the car and walked over to Emma. He put his arm around her, and asked, "Who's this?" Severus was surprised, his tone wasn't curious.. it was reluctant, and perhaps, accusing? He didn't know what to make of the man.

Emma quickly answered, eyes on the ground, "This is my childhood friend, Severus. Sev, this is my husband, Robert."

Robert looked at Severus, his gaze cold and calculating, and finally stuck out his hand. "Rob Taylor, pleasure to meet you."

Disgusting muggle habit, shaking hands. Severus really had no desire to touch the man, but nevertheless he stuck out his hand and tried hard to say "Severus Snape, the pleasure is mine," without sneering.

Emma seemed to know how hard he was trying and bid him goodbye, taking her imbecilic husband with her. Severus went into his own house, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had gotten when the man looked at him. He sighed. He had to be honest with himself, it was probably just jealousy. The man had just ended his "moment" with Emma. He never thought he would see her again, this reunion had been quite a shock. And if he were being honest with himself, jealousy may be the main reason for his bad feelings towards the man. There was a time when he would have loved to be Emma's husband, for in his youth he cared for her even more than he did Lily. His infatuation with Lily began when Emma disappeared after fourth year, probably due to the fact that he could not handle the loss of another friend. He was brought out of these thoughts abruptly as he realized he was standing in his childhood living room. He expected to be assaulted with negative past memories, but it was clean and redecorated. A note was on the table, and he curiously picked it up and read it.

_Professor, _

_I hope the decoration is to your liking. If not, I know you are good at transfiguration, therefore you can change it easily. I'm sorry to change your childhood home around, however, what we found here was simply not suitable. Remember our bargain, and don't ward the fireplace against Ginny and I!_

_H. P. _

Blasted child, ordering him about. Of course he remembered the bargain, how could he forget? The boy blackmailed him into allowing him and his little girlfriend to "drop by" whenever they needed a break from the wizarding world. He supposed he didn't mind as much as he let on. In the last two months before the final battle, they had come to an understanding. And, though he was loathe to admit it, Severus had always liked the Weasley girl. Much quicker than her dim-witted brothers, and an enviable stinging hex to boot. Plus, they had surely saved his life in the battle, with their unusual forethought in carrying blood replenishing potions and anti venoms. It was as if they knew an attack by Nagini was inevitable.

He tossed the note aside and looked around critically for the first time. There was no trace of his childhood left on the walls or in the furniture, and he could not care less. The walls no longer held the negative emotions they once did for him. All was newly painted and differently furnished. It was simple and dark, and though he was loathe to admit it, he rather liked it.

He walked upstairs into his bedroom, and noted that it was similarly furnished to his private quarters at Hogwarts.

"I suppose this will do," Severus spoke to himself.

He headed into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. While staring at himself, he eased out of the scowl he so often wore and tried a smile. It simply did not look natural on his face, and it made his underused muscles ache. But, he would just have to get used to it. Now that Voldemort is dead, and his dark mark erased, he has to learn how to be a real person again, and he looked forward to catching up with his childhood best friend. Upon thinking of her, his features lit up with a genuine smile. "Ah, that looks better," he mused.

He was torn from his thoughts by a clattering downstairs. He carefully put the familiar scowl back on his face and headed down the steps, robes billowing as he walked.

"Hullo professor!" said Harry, as he dusted himself off from the floo. "Ginny won't be coming through today. I just thought I'd see if you got settled in alright."

"Yes, quite, Mr. Potter." Severus replied. Even though he did appreciate the redecoration, he didn't feel the need to let Potter know that. Old habits die hard, after all. At the very least, he thought he ought to offer the young man refreshment in in lieu of thanks. "Tea, Mr. Potter?"

"I'd not say no to something stronger, if you've got it, professor. It's really been a trying day. All I am trying to do is help rebuild Hogwarts and visit the injured, and I haven't had a moment of peace from the press. You'd think that they could at least wait until the war effort is over."

Severus took a moment and really studied the boy, no, man, who-lived-to-save-the-world. He had dark circles under his eyes, and deep grief shined through their emerald depths. He looked battle weary, and Severus hated to see that pained look in Lily's eyes. In that moment, he changed his mind about the boy. He wanted to get to know him, and to support him in his life, as he really had no one else, much like himself after the first war. He cared so much, so very like Lily. He couldn't believe that before he had only seen James Potter in the boy. He turned around to pour Potter a glass of firewhisky and said, in a gentler tone than he intended, "Potter...Harry, things will get better. You have done the right thing, and continue to do so. The people need something to hang onto in this time of loss. The press will hang onto every word you say, so tell them that everything will be okay, and someday it will. Someday, they will no longer need your reassurances. Until that day, you and Miss Weasley are welcome in my home."

Harry looked at him, shocked. "Th-thanks, professor," he stammered, shocked at his formerly cold and distant teacher's concern.

Severus had to laugh at Harry's bewildered expression, which only made it funnier. "Honestly, Harry, I am not as much of a git as I have seemed all these years. I had appearances to keep, as a spy, you know. I know it will take getting used to, but please, let us start over. Call me Severus."

"Okay... Severus." Harry replied tentatively as he accepted his firewhisky.

Suddenly, Severus had an idea. "Harry, would you and Ginevra be available for tea tomorrow? A childhood friend of mine and your mother's is coming over, and I know she would love to see you. She hasn't seen you since you were a baby."

Harry's eyes lit up at the idea, and, to Severus's satisfaction, the hard edge in them disappeared. "Oh, please sir. I hardly know anything about my mother. I always hear stories about James, but hardly ever about her."

Severus mentally kicked himself. "I am sorry, Harry, truly I am. I should have been the one, but that damned madman ruled my life for too many years. I will endeavor to tell you all I know over the course of your visits here, and I am sure Emma also has many stories to tell of our shared childhood."

"Thank you, sir. I will be back with Ginny tomorrow then- four o'clock?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, and once I ward the fireplace you shall need to know, the password will be "silver core". Please inform Miss Weasley."

"Of course, see you tomorrow, Prof- Severus!" He spoke as he left, a grin on his face.

Severus smiled in satisfaction, and mused at how easy it is for perceptions to change over the course of an hour. He headed up the stairs, into his bedroom and retired to the best night's sleep he had ever gotten in his father's house.

* * *

Emma followed Robert inside reluctantly. He had a jealous streak like no other, and she knew that seeing her even speaking to another man in a neighborly fashion would upset him.

"Get in here, Emma." He called from the living room.

"Yes, Rob?" she asked when she entered, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"You know how I feel about you speaking with other men." he said in a dry tone.

"I was just saying hello to the new neighbor, dear. I wouldn't want for us to seem unfriendly."

Rob paused at this. He was very concerned about appearances within the neighborhood. After a moment of thought, he grabbed her upper arms, hard enough to bruise and issued his ultimatum. "I can forgive you this time. But you are not to talk to another man again. Next time, wait until I get home, and tell me, so I can go make the necessary introductions."

"Of course dear, it will not happen again." she replied, as he released her with a shake.

"Now," he said sweetly, "how was your day, Emma?"

She swallowed hard, and said, "Oh, nothing exciting happened at all dear. Just got a bit of shopping and cleaning done. The highlight was when you got home, of course." She lied, nearly making herself sick at the thought. What a life, she mused. Seeing Severus reminded her of how her life should have been, filled with magic, excitement, and dare she say it, love. She always had a crush on him, and seeing him once again did not change her opinion. But here she was, stuck in a loveless, controlling marriage, forced by her father, who intended to "protect" her from all things she once held dear. The last time she had spoken with a magical person was Lily, on Harry's first birthday. Against all odds, Lily had found her address and invited her to meet her son. It was then she heard of Severus taking the dark mark. But never once did she or Lily entertain thoughts that he was anything other than good, regardless of the opinions of James and his ruddy friends. They knew in their hearts that he was misguided, but had a good soul and would find his way to the light, if he hadn't already. The Potter's deaths made it into the muggle news, but Emma had no idea if Severus had succeeded in his efforts in the war, or if he was even alive, so needless to say, his appearance seemed nothing short of miraculous to her.

Robert smiled sickly, believing her lie. "Of course, Emma. Do make dinner now, I am simply famished after my hard day of work."

"Of course, darling," She crooned. Hating him more with every syllable, she left to prepare his meal- the muggle way. She hadn't been able to perform magic since the year after her father forced her to leave Hogwarts.

* * *

**Again, thank you all for reading! Please Review :) **

**Love, Bekahbert**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is chapter two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! I really appreciate it so much! Please read and review again! **

**I still don't own this! (But I wish I did)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Severus heard a knock on the door at three o'clock. He broke out in a grin and forced himself to walk calmly to the door. He opened it, and in stepped the still ravishing beauty that was his best friend, Emma. He never would have expected his school day feelings towards her to pick up where they left off, but indeed they had and he nearly blushed when she smiled at him and opened her arms to embrace him. He mentally berated himself for the improper thoughts he was beginning to have about a married woman.

"Good afternoon, dear. I brought some biscuits, since I couldn't think of anything else." she said, her voice soft and sweet, just as Severus remembered from his childhood.

"Thank you, Emma. Shall I take your coat?" he replied in his silky baritone voice.

"Please," She replied politely. She had made sure to wear a long sleeved shirt to cover the bruises from her husband grabbing her the night before, but there was nothing she could do about the large burn on the back of her hand from being careless while making his dinner. She had bandaged it and hoped Severus wouldn't notice. Of course, it was the first thing he saw.

"Emma, what happened to your hand?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Oh, it's just a little burn. I neglected to pay attention while I was making dinner last night." she replied casually. She had a feeling she knew what he would ask next, but hoped that she was wrong.

"May I have a look?" he asked, concern still lacing his tone. She nodded reluctantly. How could she say no when he seemed to care so much?

He pulled off the bandage and gasped. She winced, and supposed it really did look rather bad. "Emma, this is fairly serious! Why didn't you just heal it straightaway?" he asked, bewildered.

This was the question she didn't want to answer. "Well, I haven't done magic in a long time, Severus."

His eyes hardened, and he said, "Does he prevent you from it?" he spat. He was especially sensitive to this, because his witch mother was prevented from using magic by his abusive muggle father. She hoped he wouldn't draw that many parallels to their situations.

She winced at his tone, and his eyes softened. "Severus," she said, bracing herself for the questions to come, "I haven't done magic since I left Hogwarts."

His eyes widened in shock, but to his credit, he stayed silent and waited for her to continue.

She felt obligated to tell him the full story, so she began, "You recall that my father pulled me out of school and moved the family to America when that muggle-born was kidnapped from Hogsmeade, tortured and killed?"

Severus winced at the memory of the terrible event, but nodded. Her situation was not unique. Many muggle-borns were taken out of school by their parents after the tragedy occurred, however, most returned the the next year, when the fear had subsided.

"Well," she continued, "At that point, magic was no longer allowed by my father. I was sent to a normal muggle school and he forbade me to have anything to do with magic. I was still young, and very powerful, so I occasionally had bouts of accidental magic, and you can probably guess how that went over with Father," Emma winced at the memory, and Severus's eyes grew hard. He took her hand and traced circles on the back of it with his thumb, in a gesture of comfort. "Anyway," she continued after a moment to collect herself, "I had to take drastic measures to prevent myself from being punished, so I accessed my core like you showed me when we were eleven, and placed barriers around it. They are so strong that I cannot even see my core inside me anymore," she said tearfully. "I can only tell I'm a witch at this point because I can see auras."

Severus' heart nearly broke from his friend's depressed tone. "I will help you, Emma. You do realize that not every witch or wizard can see auras?" She shook her head. "Your power is still strong within you. I can feel it. I will take you to Madame Pomfrey, and we will see what she can do to help you."

He stood up and beckoned for her to follow into the bathroom. He looked in the cupboard and pulled out a jar of burn salve. "Give me your hand," He said gently. Emma complied, and he gingerly applied it to her burn. Within thirty seconds, the injury healed, leaving only a white scar behind, which he treated with another salve. Emma's eyes filled with tears. "I miss magic," she sobbed. Severus' heart ached, and he embraced her, holding her close and resting his chin on her head. "Shh. Everything will be okay," he said. "You have me to help you now. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you after you were taken away from school."

His declaration of loyalty made her sob even harder, and he continued to hold her until the tears subsided to quiet intermittent sniffles. When those stopped, he stepped back, handed her a handkerchief and asked, "Better?"

Emma nodded as she wiped away her tears. She felt it was strange to be comforted this way by Severus, whom she and Lily had helped so much in their shared childhoods. He had become the strong one, and she needed help. It wasn't easy to accept help since she had gone it alone for all these years, but if it meant being held in his arms this way, she was sure she could handle it. She handed his handkerchief back to him, and he gently wiped away a few stray tears with his finger. "Now," he said. "I have invited a special guest to tea with us. Let us return to the sitting room and await their arrival."

"Oh, but Severus, I must look a mess from all that crying.." she protested.

"Not at all, Emma. You look beautiful. In fact, just as I remember you looking at Hogwarts."

She chuckled darkly, "Very bloody likely, Severus Snape. Your flattery will get you nowhere. The years have not been kind to me."

His face darkened at this and he replied, "I do wish they had been kinder. You did not deserve such treatment at the hands of your father. Preventing a magical person from using magic is as devastating as muggle paralysis. I can't imagine a crueler fate. But, darling, I assure you that your looks have not suffered."

"Always the gentleman," she scoffed, but allowed him to lead her into the sitting room to await his mystery guest.

* * *

**More updates to come soon! Again, please review and keep reading! **

**Love, Bekahbert  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very sorry for the delay, everyone... I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's been a while! Please read, enjoy and review!**

**- Bekahbert **

Chapter 3

At precisely four o'clock, Harry Potter stumbled through the floo, with Ginny Weasley on his arm.

Emma stood up in shock. "Severus! Why didn't you tell me it was Harry?" she scolded, "Harry dear!" she crooned excitedly and hugged the stunned young man. She released him and stepped back. "Oh, I am quite sorry. I have forgotten myself. You have no idea who I am, do you? Well, I was your mother's best friend, other than Severus here. I must tell you, dear, you look just like her." she finished excitedly, and Harry beamed at hearing that he looked like Lily instead of James like everyone usually told him. "And you, lovely girl, must be Molly's daughter! You look just like her in school, honestly. She was a seventh year when Sev, Lily and I were all first years."

Severus smiled softly to himself. The depression he sensed in Emma earlier seemed to evaporate, and he felt that Mr. Potter could not have arrived at a more opportune time.

"Well, I shall get the tea," he announced and turned to leave the room.

Emma stood abruptly and tried to head him off into the kitchen. "I can help, Sev," she said, with determination in her eyes.

He smiled and gently led her back to her seat. "You will do nothing of the sort. This is my house, and I believe I asked you here. Correct?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and speaking in a teacher voice that had Ginny and Harry nodding furiously behind her.

Emma just huffed and crossed her arms, looking the picture of Molly Weasley as she scolded one of her redheaded children. "You will do well to remember, Severus Tobias Snape, that I was there while you practiced that voice and that... that eyebrow thing you do in Lily's mirror. So if you think that it could possibly work on me now, you are incorrect," she declared.

Ginny and Harry were sure that they would have to flee the far reaching rage that was surely about to consume their potions teacher from being spoken to that way, but after a few stunned moments, the man chuckled amusedly.

"I really have missed you, Emma. No one has dared speak to me that way in years. But please, I must insist. Entertain Harry and Ginevra."

"Call if you need help," she settled, and sat down on a chair facing the two young people.

"The last time I saw you was your first birthday, Harry. Amazing, really, how long ago that was." she began. "I know you had no previous knowledge of me at all, but I would love to tell you that your mother and I were inseparable in primary school and the first four years of Hogwarts. I know you can hear about all the heroic things your mother has done since then from other people, but I can tell you things about her childhood and about her self and her preferences that she would have told you herself, had fate handed the cards that way. As you know, she and I were muggle born." Harry nodded, looking excited at the prospect of hearing about his mother.

"We lived right next door to each other, and were friends even before we started showing our accidental magic. I was the first to show it. I hid from her for a week, worried that she would think I was a freak and not want to play with me. She nearly beat down the door to show me 'her tricks' a week later." Emma paused to gather her thoughts. "That was the big difference between us. I always tried to downplay everything, and she was as boisterous as possible about it. We were a good pair though. Severus approached her first, having seen her perform her magic, while I tried to hide mine. He even tried to convince her to not be friends with me, because it was illegal for me to see the magic she was doing. Can you believe the nerve of that boy? trying to steal away my Lily? That was when he found out that I was a witch also. My accidental magic knocked down a beehive and sent them all flying after him." Emma said brazenly.

Her declaration sent the younger couple into a laughing fit. Harry shared a quick look with Ginny. In his eyes, Ginny saw the contentment and joy that had been missing for so long from his features. She knew that finding Emma was the one thing her boyfriend needed to lift his spirits- a link to his mother.

"Do you have any questions about your mother that I can answer?" Emma offered, once the laughing fit subsided.

Harry was hesitant, but Ginny held gave his hand a squeeze and he decided to start with an easy question. "Well... Everyone always says that I look like James, but you said I look like Lily. What of her do you see in me?"

"That's an easy one," Emma smiled, "The eyes of course, though I'm sure people say that all the time. You have James' hair, no doubt about that, but really your facial structure is Lily's. Your cheekbones are identical. I suppose nobody else looks past the hair and the glasses."

At that moment Severus bustled in with a tray of tea, set it down on the table and sat down next to Emma.

"Sev, if you look, you'll agree with me. Doesn't Harry have Lily's face, with James' hair and glasses?" Emma asked, turning towards him.

"Hmm," Severus said, and critically looked at the young man's face, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. Severus smirked. "I'd say you are correct in your assessment. Honestly, I am surprised that I didn't notice before. I bordered on obsessed with Lily for so many years."

"Oh did you?" asked Emma, sipping her tea.

"It probably had something to do with her being my only other friend, and not wanting to lose her after you disappeared at the end of fourth year." Severus explained. "Everyone knew I had my heart set on you before that."

Harry and Ginny sat back, eating the biscuits Emma had brought and listening to the interaction with amusement. Instead of laughing or shoving Severus as the younger couple expected, Emma visibly deflated.

"I wish things could have turned out differently, Severus. I fancied you as well, but I'm sure you knew that." Emma explained.

Severus scooted closer to her on the couch and put his arm comfortingly around her shoulder, rubbing her arm gently. "No, I hadn't realized that." He sighed softly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other questioningly. Ginny was the first to speak. "Hey, what is stopping you two now?" She gestured to Severus and said, "You're still single, she's still beautiful, so what's the problem?"

Severus self-consciously drew his arm away from her shoulder, and Emma crossed her arms protectively over herself. "It's not what, but who's the problem," she spat.

If Severus held any reservations against being unkind to Robert Taylor, they vanished upon hearing Emma say that. Any man who deserved that tone from his sweet-tempered friend was obviously not worth the ground she walked on.

"So, I take it you did not marry this Robert because you wanted to?" Severus asked, trying to keep the hope out of his eyes.

"Just another of my father's machinations." was Emma's bitter reply.

Severus furrowed his brow furiously and the young couple looked at each other curiously. The clock struck 6, and Emma jumped up.

"Well, speak of the devil. He should be home soon, if he isn't already," Emma said in a falsely cheerful voice.

She squeezed Severus' shoulder and said her goodbyes to Harry and Ginny.

Severus stood to escort her to the door. "Same time tomorrow, then?" he offered.

She hesitated for just a moment before saying, "I'd be delighted," and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all, bekah here. I want to apologize to everyone interested in this story. I have been less than attentive with it. This is a recap chapter, to get my bearings back, and there is more to come. I'm unemployed currently, so I'll certainly have the time. As promised, though months ago, this chapter is dedicated to TheNugget. I TRULY appreciate your loyal reviewing and support of my ideas. I'm sorry I've been letting you down.

-bekahbert

Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny were left in a stunned silence. "What just happened, Severus?" Harry asked after a few moments.

Severus pursed his lips and wondered how to explain. "Emma has been a dear friend of mine for a long time," he began. "In our fourth year, death eaters and the Dark Lord were beginning to rise to power the first time and a muggle-born was kidnapped during a Hogsmeade visit. She was murdered, and many of the parents of muggle-borns pulled them out of school. Emma's father was never really alright with her being a witch, so when this happened, it was the last straw. Lily and I never saw her after that. From what I have gathered in the last two days of speaking with her, is that she was abused by her father for her accidental bouts of magic, so she put self imposed blocks on her magical core. Now, she cannot use magic at all."

"But Sir," Harry interrupted, "Isn't fourth year a little bit old to be having accidental magic?"

"Not when you are as powerful as she." Severus replied. "She can see auras, and her core is silver."

Ginny gasped. "Didn't Dumbledore have a silver core as well?"

"Indeed, Ginevra. She is extraordinarily powerful. Yet she is living like a muggle with a man whom her father forced her to marry." Severus said sadly.

"We will help her, sir! We can take her to Madame Pomfrey, or even St. Mungo's to help remover her core blocks." Harry declared, his Gryffindor spirit shining through.

Severus thought for a moment. "Please alert Madame Pomfrey of the situation. She is one at Hogwarts that I trust entirely to keep my secret."

"Severus, you don't have to reveal yourself. Ginny and I can take Emma ourselves, if you prefer." said Harry.

"Of course, you could, but I prefer to spend as much time around Emma as possible. She helped me so much all those years ago, now it is time to return the favor." said Severus determinedly.

"We will meet you here at four o'clock then, sir." Ginny declared, as she and Harry walked into the floo.

* * *

Emma hurried back across to her yard, hoping that Robert's car was not yet in the garage. She was disappointed. She headed into the house, cautiously. Robert was waiting in the entryway.

"So, where have you been?" he asked, towering menacingly above her.

She told him the truth, because she knew no matter what she said he would assume worse. "I took tea with the new neighbor today. He offered and I thought it rude to refuse."

"What did I tell you, just yesterday in fact? I am sure you are smart enough to think up an excuse. I told you that I don't want you interacting with the neighbors."

"You never had a problem when I visited Ms. Wadsworth! Why must you be so controlling of me?" she snapped. Right away, she knew that it was a mistake.

Robert lost his falsely cool composure, and growled like an angry animal. "How dare you second guess me, impertinent woman! I only put up with your freakishness because of your looks and your father's money! I never asked for the likes of you as a wife.."

Emma watched with fascination as his aura flickered from green to purple to deep red during his rant. When he noticed that she wasn't listening, it faded into black and she knew she was in trouble.

"How dare you ignore me! HOW DARE YOU!" He roared, roughly pushing her into the wall, spit foaming at the corners of his mouth. He grabbed her face in an iron grasp and put forced her to meet his eyes. His eyes flickered with disappointment at the lack of fear he saw in her. To compensate, he strengthened his grip. "You are not to leave the house until I decide you can be trusted." He banged her head against the wall for good measure, and walked out the door. She heard the car start, and let go of the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.


End file.
